endless horizone
by partypeepers
Summary: based on a story of the-doll-in-chains one day the girls are beamed to a strange room they got attacked and ingured by some peopel called the commandforce what do the wand and what has the cloak orb thedow whit them rated m for bloody violance
1. Chapter 1

First fic based on a picture of the-doll-in-chains whit her permission of cores hope you like it I don't own witch

Long ago when kandrakar was still young , one of the first witches, serenity when into a fight whit the oracle. nobody knows why but what we now is that she broke a rule. and she created The cloak orb. a forbidden orb, the perfect bridge between technology and magic, ever sinds the beginning of its discovery in the mid 9 sanctuary the people of meridian searched all over the world to vind it. It was able to alter species and bring people back to life the search for the cloak orb became such a passion to some meridians that they tried to enter kandrakar. the people how tried where extremely punished , and serenity was put to a internal sleep and the cloak orb was lost forever , or was It there was a time that the orb was found this story is about five girls how find it they were known as w.i.t.c.h .

Will..will

Will: a..that light it's so bright

Light: will..will touch me…touch me

Will: what?

The light started to become brighter

Light: will..will

Will: wait I can't reach you hey wait

Will wake up he will

w-w..what. will opened her eyes and saw matte, matte what are you doing in my room

will where at the school's plaza

matte help will up, she looked around it seemed they were at the school plaza an she was getting weird faces and laughter's. what happened will are you feeling aright. Will was getting red this was embarrassing. I-I'm alright I need to go by whit that sad she left. Hey wait matte sad, will wend to the bath room closed the door and sit on the floor. Pfff that was embarrassing I should never do that again, then as if lightning striked she got a headache it was kandrakar before she could do anything somebody knocked on the door will opened it before her stood tarania where have you bin I looked everywhere for you. Sorry I just needed some time alone. no problem just follow me will followed tarania to the canteen where the other girls where waiting. Where have you bin asked a curious Irma late as always sad a cornielia what asked high lin never mind lets go the girls teleported to kandrakar. but when arriving there was nobody there what the sad Irma. nobody gave a answer

they just walked somehow they fled attracted to something before them . and the closer they get the more light was coming in ti the room finally the saw a tomb and a light coming from above that what is that will asked herself they kept coming closer to it and when they could almost touch it. Hey what are you doing here

oww caught review please


	2. Chapter 2

Will and the others turned Around. They saw a man in a metal suit next beside him there where two other's. I don't now how you find us but now are cover is taken I guess it's time to fight sad the men in the center(will and the others where hiding behind a hill) I hoped that this day wouldn't come a voice answered. Three other men appeared from knower and a fight started, the three armored men draw there weapons one men had a bike as weapon he turned the weals at high speed cutting right to a rock. You mist bike the men sad shut up plasma bike replied while he tried to cut trow plasma

plasma answered by blocking the attack whit a plasma sword rely is that all you can do spinning around like a baby plasma sad while laughing. Fuck y... bike couldn't finish that sentence something strangled him from behind. You now you should stay away from the wall's and ground when I'm here aaaarg..wall let me go you are on my team. What! And mis all the fun. Wall whispered something in bike's ears and bike smiled . In that case out-of-the-way wall quickly let go of bike. Okay everybody stop fighting now we appear to have intruders right here. and bike hit the hill behind him whit full force and the hill broke apart but the girl's had heard bike but it was already to late. Plasma shoot a plasma spear to Cornelia she dodges tarania and urma combine water and fire to make glass(see w.i.t.c.h season 1) one of the man change in a woman and blocks the glass whit a light barrier. Bike makes a sudden move from behind and kick urma on the ground right after plasma makes a rain of plasma spears and the women makes a prison around the girls and makes the plasma spears more power full by making a magnetic field around them whit in minutes the girls are hit an loosed consciousness. Somewhere a sound fare away umi..umi. Urma heard it come closer could it call form hear. No umi wasn't here name. The sound was so close that it hurt her hears now she tried to open her eye's. Before her stud plasma only a few centimeters from her mouth. Really is this all you have. Umi after 2000 years I finally see you and this is it. You are a shame to your family. Shut up plasma and finish the job. Sad someone behind him. Cloak!come on can't a predictor play whit his pray from time to time. That is something only a fucking childed like you would do. She answered. Okay fine plasma replied hey was going to finish the job when suddenly a light lighted up the chamber. You will not finish your job yet plasma the time of these girl's hasn't come yet he is right the a voice sad it was the oracle how are you two. The woman asked ,that is none of your concern but this ends now, the light stared to become lighter until everything became light. H-e...headache that was the first this that came to wills mind. She reattached to her head wile lifting her self halve up she laid in a bed but she was pushed to the ground she open her eye's an saw her mom. She was crying.

A hour later

Will was looking around the visitors hour was over will has pain in her stomach according to the doctor a stinging weapon hit her in the stomach. It was a wonder that the wound was healing so fast

Will heard something next to her it was urma. Urma! Will called her are you all right. Will asked that was a stupid question. Of course I am not alright I got a terrible nightmare i my lifer dos heart so much I can barely. Stand let stand along sit and I nearly got killed. Urma screamed. Urma was immediately sorry about what she sad will experienced the same ting sorry will I didn't mean it. No it's okay we should focus try to remember what happened urma looked down I now what happened

she sad whit disturbances in her voice. Great tell will asked I wanna now how I got hurt like this. It is better not to now ride now urma sad whit difficulty. Why not I doubt that I got sting whit a knife.

Well because urma answered. Because of what. That wasn't what I meant ow come o.. Because we weren't anything... we-weren't-anything urma started crying and she kept on crying the hole night


End file.
